Kevin's Mutations
Kevin's Mutations 'are caused by Kevin's Osmosian ability to absorb DNA and energy. By absorbing DNA and energy from the Omnitrix aliens or the Codon energy from the Omnitrix itself, the energy combined with the DNA will result him to a raw mutation into an amalgamation of some or all unlocked aliens. 'Mutations 'Virus' In A Girl To Die For, during Kevin's attempt to tear Freak's Gwen arm off, the Omnitrix blasted him with the bio-feedback. Kevin indirectly absorbed the feedback's energy and somehow the Galvanic Mechamorph's DNA. This mutated Kevin into a Galvanic Mechamorph/Osmosian hybrid. He resembles the Galvanic Mechamorph but have spikes on the top of his head, his left arm retain his Human state and have a red crescent mouth with fangs and permenant grin. Calling himself Virus, he successfully tears the Gwen arm off Freak and return it to Gwen then he ordered her to become Fembot. She did and Virus merged with Fembot, granting her a turbo-rocket punch to sent Freak flying to the outskirt of Bellwood. However, the energy drove Virus insane and plans on absorbing the rest of the Omnitrix's DNA samples and energy but Alison drained all of his energy reserve, turning him back to Kevin before he succeed. Kevin underwent this mutation once more in Kevin's Chaotic Mutation in order to swat Buzz Bomber. 'Powers And Abilities' *Energy Absorption *Elasticity *Technological Possession *Technology Enhancement 'Power Level' 'Prism' In Kevin's Chaotic Mutation, during the battle against Chimera, Kevin attempted to absorb Wildcat's powers to gain the edge but accidentally grabbed her Omnitrix and absorbed enough energy to underwent various mutation. He first mutated into a Petrosapien/Osmosian hybrid known as Prism. He closely resembles Tetrax but the crystal are darker tone, gain rock-like body on the torso and grew several sharp blades across the arms. Prism defeated Savage by trapping her in a crystal field before she switch into Ultra-Lizard. 'Powers And Abilities' *Energy Absorption *Enhanced Strength *Body Alteration *Shard Projectiles *Crystal Generation 'Power Level' 'Six Arms' A Tetramand/Osmosian hybrid, Six Arms is the next mutation Kevin turn into after Prism trapped Savage in the crystal field. Like Prism, Six Arms is closer to a pure Tetramand then a hybrid but he has dark red skin, only his right eye retain his Human feature, and retain the Omni Suit. Unlike actual Tetramand, Six Arms literally have 3 set of arms; the main set are abnormally massive with crooked nails and visible vains while the other two sets are similar as Kevin's. Six Arms fought Ultra Lizard into a standstill then was about to kill her but Ultra-Lizard escaped his grip by switching into Buzz Bomber and shrunk herself. 'Powers And Abilities' *Energy Absorption *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability 'Power Level' 'Fireblast' A Pyronite/Osmosian hybrid, Fireblast is the third mutation Kevin becomes after Ouroboro broke free and nearly kill him as Virus. He is nearly pure Pyronite but the magma rock shell are brownish-red and the flames are darker tone, with his face emotionless. Fireblast's powers are explosively powerful, nearly demolishing the area during his battle against Ourboro until he was defeated by being burrow underground from Ouroboro's twin optic blasts, only to break out in his next mutation. 'Powers And Abilities' *Energy Absorption *Pyrokinesis 'Power Level' 'Monstrusaur' A Vaxasaurian/Osmosian hybrid, Monstrusaur is the fourth mutation Kevin becomes when he was being buried by Ouroboro. He is almost a pure Vaxasaurian but gain a canivore feature such as set of fangs, sharp claws and monstrous physique; with his body fully armored and at height of 20 ft. He overpowered Ouroboro and Drone Beetle but mutated into the next form when facing Armor Beast. 'Powers And Abilities' *Energy Absorption *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Size Change 'Power Level' 'Unnamed Lepidopterran' The final mutation Kevin turn into that only last for a minute. This mutation wasn't named and greatly resembles to a pure Lepidopterran but with more bigger wings, darker green skin, bigger in size and having a large mouth. He chased after Armor Beast and managed to trap her with his slime projection but was unable to finish her because the mutation reverts him back to his human self. 'Powers And Abilities' *Energy Absorption *Slime Projection *360 Vision *Sharp Stinger 'Power Level' 'Chaotic' After Kevin had been defeated, Chimera as Armor Beast decide to spar him and destroy the Hero Agents who were weaken and wounded through crossfires from Fireblast. Refusing to let Chimera kill the Hero Agents (especially Gwen and Alison), Kevin let out his rage and combined all the Codon energy and DNA he somehow self-generates, mutating him into what Omni called "a misshapen chaotic amalgam of Omnitrix Aliens", a behemoth fusion of 31 Omnitrix aliens. However, he lost all sanity and went berserk, attacking both friends and foe, even cause Simone enter a stage of panick due of his misshapen nature and went worse when Zachery called him a freak. The Ryans and Hero Core were unable to stop him and even Matter 11 can't help as Chaotic no longer view her as his sister, instead she's just in the way. He even expresses his rage toward Ryan Prime's mockery toward his fear and immediately shows care after his mutation (worse, Ryan as Swampfire unintentionally gave him a "X" scar, which pushes his rage further). He called the Hero Agents "the problem" and he is "the solution" then plans to kill them all by absorbing the city's power grid and fire any known attack. He was eventually calm down by his mother, leading him to be ashamed and horrified of his mutation and actions then found himself unable to revert to Human due of his rage. In Flora and Fauna, Chaotic finally reverts to Human thanks to Alison and Ryan's advices. In the same Bonus Chapter, Kevin learns that he can still access to his mutation somehow. Omni informed that Chaotic have all the combined strength and weaknesses of all 31 aliens, thus subtracting the moderate strength of species from intense strength of species, giving him only slightly stronger than average powers, save for the ones that did not compete with other DNA or were otherwise uncompromised by his physical make up such as Stinkfly's slime projection and Ripjaws' gills (although, he had become too heavy to swim.) His powers were not as strong as either Gwen's or Ryan's and only had one-tenth of their original strength (however, in terms of physical strength, he was stronger then Taurus Warrior, Gravattack and Humungousaur, respectfully). However, Simone, due of her new love for Fusion Aliens, taught Kevin how to mixing the abilities to create a powerful result, such as using Heatblast's pyrokinesis and Stinkfly's flammable gunk to form an explosive attack, or using XLR8's speed, "Fourmungousaur" strength and Diamondhead's fist for, as he put it, "one mean punch". Once he gain control of his new mutation, Kevin accepts his new code-name "Chaotic" and becomes a powerful member of Hero Agents, along with Fury, as the "muscles". 'Appearance' His hair, ears and Omni Suit pants were the only things left of the Osmosian Kevin, in his appearance, but the rest is all from Gwen's aliens. 'Powers And Abilities' Kevin has many abilities of all 31 aliens of Gwen Tennyson. Aside from those abilities, Chaotic retain his energy and matter absorption. 'Weaknesses' *The Omnitrix Alien powers are only 1/10 each. *Due of him having XLR8's legs, he cannot run on surfaces such as ice or he'll lose control. *Due of having the Animaniac/Creepyian DNA, Chaotic can be easily triggered in rage. 'Power Level' 'Trivias' *As shown in Kevin's Chaotic Mutation, Chaotic is immune to DNA Transmodulator, though the cause is unknown. **It's possible it was due of Codon energy he absorbed, thus it protected him from de-evolving. Category:Osmosians Category:Mutations